Silence
by Foschidelic Reika
Summary: Akhirnya Hibari bertemu dengan kakaknya kembali setelah beberapa tahun. Chapter 3: Once upon a time, 7 years before UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Silence

* * *

Summary : Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya akibat shock yang dialaminya saat berumur 15 tahun. Merasa kesepian karena kehilangan keluarganya, Alaude, mengaku dirinya sebagai teman kakaknya yang sudah meninggal bahwa ia akan hidup bersamanya dan membantunya mengembalikan suaranya. Namun beberapa tahun hidup dalam kedamaian, kemudian berubah 180 derajat setelah bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ditemuinya 10 tahun yang lalu yang merupakan cinta pertamanya

Warning : Yaoi, het, suspense.

Genre : Drama, angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy, romance

Pairing : 1827, AG, 1896, A27, etc.

Disclaimer : KHR is not mine. Kalo saya yang punya KHR, gak ada yang namanya Chrome Dokuro. 6927, 8018, DaeG udah saya bikin pair canon /duagh.

Note : Ciao..ciao minna! Rei muncul lagi dengan fic baru (woy masih banyak fic yang ngantri woy). Alasannya saya bikin fic ini buat para readers yang bosan nungguin fic-fic saya yang lagi ngantri (gr-nya ini orang). Fic ini dapet inspirasinya dari drama film Taiwan yang namanya memang saya bikin sama kayak fic ini. Daaaaaannnnn….kali ini Rei bikin fic ini 100% 1827 walaupun banyak slight yang lain juga tapi fokusnya ke 1827. Tenang ficnya gak saya bikin 100% sama kayak drama aslinya. Oke stop disini berbacot rianya dan silahkan menikmati.

Enjooyyy..

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Prelude_

…setiap cerita pasti ada pembukaannya. Namun aku pikir ini bukan pembukaan, melainkan hanya rengekan manjaku saja…

* * *

"Tsunayoshi," aku mendengar seseorang menggerakkan badanku sambil menyebutkan namaku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku melihat pria berambut kuning pucat berdiri didepanku.

"Kenapa tidur disofa ruang tamu?" Tanya pria berambut kuning pucat yang bernama Alaude. Aku memberikan kode bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah" ucapnya.

"Tsunayoshi apa kamu sudah sarapan pagi?" Tanya Alaude-niisan. Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Kemudian dendangan terdengar dari perutku dan membuatku malu setengah mati. _'Kenapa perut ini berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat' _umpatku dalam hati.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi ke café," ajaknya.

Aku memberi kode lagi. **"Aku mau ganti baju dulu dan mengambil note book-ku"**

"Baiklah aku menunggu mu disini," jawabnya. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Mengusahakan agar tidak terjatuh dari tangga karena aku sedang berlari. Aku langsung masuk kekamar dan mengambil jaket berwarna hijau dan kubiarkan resletingnya terbuka mengekspos baju kaus ku berwarna putih. Tak lupa aku mengabil note book-ku dan handphone _flip-top _ku yang berada tepat disebelah note book kecil-ku. Buru-buru aku turun kelantai pertama dan aku melihat Alaude-niisan duduk disofa sambil mengetik SMS dengan handphone _flip-top _nya yang modelnya sama dengan punyaku, namun berbeda warna.

Alaude-niisan tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Tetap mengenakan blazer hitamnya yang tadi habis dipakainya sehabis pulang dari rumah temannya.

**"Aku sudah siap" **ucapku memberi kode kepada Alaude-niisan. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi keluar dari rumah.

* * *

Aku melemparkan tubuhku keatas ranjang empuk yang sudah menantiku dikamar tidur. Aku tiduran diranjang menghadap langit-langit kamar tidurku. Kemudian aku merenggangkan dasi hitamku dan kemudian menikmati nikmatnya beristirahat setelah tidak pulang semenjak dua hari dari kantor.

Baru saja aku akan memasuki alam mimpi, aku mendengar handphone ku bordering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, aku langsung membuka layar handphone _flip-top _ku.

"Ada apa Chrome?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Suaraku memang daridulu seperti ini.

"Ohayo Kyoya. Sedang apa?" Tanya gadis bernama Chrome yang sedang menelponku.

"Aku baru saja hamper terlelap kalau saja kau tidak menelponku," jawabku ketus.

"Maafkan aku Kyoya. Apakah kau sudah sarapan Kyoya? Mau aku datang ke apartemenmu dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan?" Tanya Chrome. Aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa sarapan dan dari tadi malam tidak ada menyentuh makanan apapun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau makan di café saja," jawabku dan langsung menutup telepon. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar apartemenku dan mengambil jas hitamku. Karena aku sudah terlalu lapar dan kesal karena tunanganku itu baru saja menghentikan rencana tidurku.

* * *

Aku dan Alaude-niisan duduk disebuah meja yang ada di café. Café itu masih ramai dengan pengunjung. Dan kebanyakan pengunjung itu adalah seorang pegawai yang bekerja disebuah instansi atau perkantoran.

Setelah itu pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan kami. Aku memesan pancake dengan sirum maple dan earl grey tea. Sedangkan Alaude-niisan memesan sepiring pancake yang sama dengan pesananku namun ia memesan secangkir kopi hangat.

Aku berbicara dengan Alaude-niisan. Ya berbicara, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Aku berkomunikasi dengan orang lain hanya menggunakan kode atau menulisnya di note book. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku selalu membawa note book kemana-mana, walaupun aku dapat menggunakan _handphone _ku.

Sebab aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara adalah karena shock yang kuterima saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Saat itu aku melihat Gio-oniichan jatuh dari lantai 3 gedung SMP Namimori. Aku melihat kejadian itu namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya melihat tubuh oniichan yang jatuh menghantam tanah dan kemudian darah mengalir dari tubuh oniichan yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku bergidik setiap men gingat kejadian itu.

Namun, Alaude-niisan datang dan mengajakku untuk tinggal dengannya. Alaude-niisan teman Gio-oniichan sejak SMP sampai mereka berdua masuk ke universitas. Awalnya aku keberatan namun Alaude-niisan meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak akan membebaninya.

Lama kelamaan aku dapat menerima keberadaan Alaude-niisan. Ia sangat baik. Namun banyak yang belum aku ketahui tentang Alaude-niisan.

* * *

**Nufufufufufu segini dulu buat ****chap 1 nya. Menurut saya ini membingungkan karena mungkin ini masih chapter 1 dan pendek. Tapi saya mau denger pendapat reader tentang fic ini jadi tolong di review ya… ^.^**

**Grazie..arivederci.**

**-Yamamoto Reika-**


	2. Chapter 2: Hai! Hello

Silence

* * *

Summary : Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya akibat shock yang dialaminya saat berumur 15 tahun. Merasa kesepian karena kehilangan keluarganya, Alaude, mengaku dirinya sebagai teman kakaknya yang sudah meninggal bahwa ia akan hidup bersamanya dan membantunya mengembalikan suaranya. Namun beberapa tahun hidup dalam kedamaian, kemudian berubah 180 derajat setelah bertemu dengan orang yang pernah ditemuinya 10 tahun yang lalu yang merupakan cinta pertamanya

Warning : Yaoi, het, suspense.

Genre : Drama, angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy, romance

Pairing : 1827, AG, 1896, A27, etc.

Disclaimer : KHR is not mine. Kalo saya yang punya KHR, gak ada yang namanya Chrome Dokuro. 6927, 8018, DaeG udah saya bikin pair canon /duagh.

Note : Ciao..ciao minna! Kita ketemu lagi di chappi 2. Lega juga akhirnya bisa apdet ini fic. Gomen saya apdetnya lama soalnya saya ada tuh yang namanya UJIAN, dan akhirnya SELESAI, dan ntar lagi ada yang namanya TES SNMPTN jadi intinya masih KUDU harus BELAJAR. Tapi tenang aja, disaat waktu istirahat ini saya akan mengapdet fic-fic saya yang terbangkalai. Oke silahkan nikmati chap. 2 nyaa~~~

'Thinking' ngomong biasa.

_'Thinking'_ dalam hati.

**'Thinking'** Kode Tsuna buat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Enjooyyy this sort of chapter 2..

* * *

_Chapter 2 : "Hai!" "Hello!"_

…entah bertemu dengannya merupakan hal baik atau sebaliknya. Aku merasa, dia tidak ingat denganku… **(Hibari Kyoya)**

* * *

**(10 tahun yang lalu, Namimori) **(Hibari's POV)

Aku duduk diranjang rumah sakit yang kecil disebuah desa di Namimori. Alasan aku terbaring diranjang keras dan kecil ini karena kakak kelasku di SD memukuliku dan aku berakhir terbaring dirumahh sakit. Kaki kananku patah dan tidak boleh digerakkan selama beberapa hari. Rumah sakit ini kecil sekali, lebih kecil dari rumahku yang ada di kota (A/N : Hohe, rumahnya Kyoya sebesar apa emangnya?).

Terlebih lagi aku sendiri. Kedua orang tua-ku lagi berada diluar negeri mengurusi peruhasaan mereka yang berada di Negara lain dan sedangkan kakakku, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya untuk datang.

Yang sering masuk ke ruanganku hanyalah suster dan pasien lain yang merupakan satu ruangan denganku. Dikamarku ada seorang wanita setengah baya. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat panjang.

"Ara…kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Patah," jawabku singkat.

"Kasihannya. Kemana orang tuamu?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sedang diluar negeri," jawabku singkat. Orang ini sepertinya banyak bertanya.

"Kalau aku jadi orang tua mu, aku pasti tidak tega meninggalkan anakku sendiri," eh- "Aku punya dua ana laki-laki. Namun anakku yang paling tua bersekolah di SMP Namimori, sedangkan yang satunya masih SD dan bersekolah di desa ini. Karena terlalu jauh untuk pulang – pergi, anakku yang paling tua tinggal dengan ibuku," jelasnya.

"Yang paling muda, bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Dia sendiri. Suamiku meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan bus 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang aku sakit-sakitan begini. Dokter bilang hidupku sudah tidak akan lama lagi," jelasnya lagi. Entah kenapa aku jadi mendengar cerita ibu itu.

"Mama!" aku mendengar teriakan anak kecil dari luar ruangan dan kemudian dapat aku lihat anak kecil berlari masuk ke ruanganku dan perempuan tengah baya itu. Nampaknya itu anaknya.

Anaknya berambut cokelat jabrik kemudian ia memiliki kedua mata cokelat yang besar. Perawakannya hampir mirip dengan anak perempuan.

"Ah…errmm – "

"Kyoya. Namaku Hibari Kyoya," ucapku menyebutkan namaku. Mungkin ia ingin menyebutkan namaku namun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Yoroshiku Kyoya-kun. Namaku Sawada Nana. Dan ini anakku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nah Tsu-kun, itu Kyo-kun," ucapnya. Dan Nana-san langsung memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Aku melihat bocah bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Yo-yoroshiku Hibari Kyoya-san," ucapnya takut-takut.

"Yoroshiku Sawada Tsunayoshi," balasku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan bocah bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu membalas senyumanku.

* * *

_Aku tidak menyadari bahwa bocah itu yang sedikit demi sedikit mengubah kehidupanku._

* * *

Aku berjalan ditengah keramaian kota Namimori yang dingin. Walaupun sekarang baru musim gugur, namun hawa dingin sudah menyelimuti kota ini. Dan jugaaaa aku lupa memakai syal dan sarung tangan. Kenapa kebodohanku muncul disaat-saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Alhasil aku kedinginan. Dan SANGAT kedinginan. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar sampai ke tempat tujuanku, dan aku dapat menghangatkan diriku disana.

Kemudian, ada seorang pria yang menyenggol tubuhku. Namun kuusahakan diriku agar tidak terjatuh. Pria yang menyenggolku itu langsung pergi tanpa meminta maaf padaku. Pria aneh. Kemudian baru kusadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari saku celanaku. Aku meraba saku belakang celanaku yang dimana terdapat dompetku. Kemudian baru kusadari bahwa dompetku tidak ada, dan aku langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pria yang tadi menyenggolku lah yang mencuri dompetku. Sial!. Disaat seperti inilah aku menyesal bahwa aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaraku.

Saat aku baru saja ingin mengejarnya, aku melihat seorang pria yang berlari dari belakangku menuju kearah si pencuri. Setelah berambut hitam itu mencapai si pencuri, ia langsung menghajar si pencuri itu dengan tonfanya yang entah dimana ia simpan.

Aku langsung berlari kearah si pria berambut hitam yang telah menghajar si pencuri. Aku melihat wajah sang pencuri ketakutan dan memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat dihajar tonfa sang pria berambut hitam.

"Oy, kembalikan dompet nona ini!" ucap pria berambut hitam itu. Tapi, nona? Tuan saya laki-laki tuan! Umpatku dalam hati. Kemudian pencuri itu menyerahkan dompetku ke pria berambut hitam itu dan kemudian lari terbirit-birit.

"Ini punyamu kan?" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan dompetku. Aku mengeluarkan note book ku dan menulis sesuatu.

**"Terima kasih," **tulisku kemudian memberikannya ke pria itu. Lalu aku melihati pria yang berdiri didepanku itu. Wajahnya tampak familiar dengan seseorang. Namun, dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku teringat dengan senpai-ku sewaktu SMP yang merupakan ketua kedisiplinan di SMP Namimori. Mirip sih tapi…masa' sih?

"Hn…sama-sama," jawabnya. Keadaan hening sejenak. Pria itu melihatiku.

"Kau…Sawada Tsunayoshi?" ucapnya. Hiiiieee bagaimana ia tahu namaku? Jangan-jangan, dia ini Hibari-san? Tanpa kusadari aku langsung berlari. Entah mengapa aku langsung berlari menghindarinya. Aku tahu. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Hibari Kyoya yang kukenal 5 tahun yang lalu. Namun aku takut akan kenyataan. Aku takut akan kenyataan bahwa ia melupakanku dan tidak menerima keadaanku yang tidak dapat berbicara.

Aku mengubah tujuanku yang awalnya aku ingin ke panti asuhan Yorozuya dan langsung pulang kerumah.

Rumah masih sepi. Alaude-san malam ini pulang telat lagi. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamarku. Aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan lututku yang daritadi berusaha sekuat tenaga menyangga tubuhku langsung kehilangan tenaganya dan aku langsung terduduk dilantai kamarku.

Padahal aku belum siap kalau harus bertemu dengannya lagi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tok..tok...

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku sedang diketuk. Aku membuka mataku. Kusadari ternyata aku mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu dan aku melihat Alaude-niisan berada didepan pintu.

"Tsunayoshi," ucap Alaude-niisan.

**"Ada apa?"** tanyaku memberikan kode yang biasa kugunakan. Kulihat Alaude-niisan menghela nafas.

"Aku kira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu," jelas Alaude-niisan kemudian ia terduduk dilantai didepan kamarku. Akupun duduk dilantai seperti yang Alaude-niisan lakukan.

**"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kenapa Alaude-niisan berpikiran seperti itu?"** tanyaku.

"Pintu depan tidak terkunci dan juga kuncinya masih menyangkut dilubang kunci kupikir – " belum selesai Alaude-niisan berbicara aku langsung terkikik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Alaude ketika melihatku terkikik. Aku menggeleng.

**"Tidak ada apa-apa kok,"** ucapku bohong sambil berusaha menahan tawaku. Alaude-niisan memandangiku dengan ujung matanya yang tajam. **"Alaude-niisan terlalu khawatir,"** akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

"Anehkah aku terlalu khawatir padamu?" tanyanya balik. Aku menggeleng. "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

**"Alaude-niisan terlalu baik padaku. Padahal kita baru bertemu saat oniisan meninggal,"** jelasku. Bisa kulihat Alaude-niisan mengangguk. **"Bukannya aku ragu akan kebaikan Alaude-niisan, cuma…" **sambungku lagi. Alaude-niisan masih memperhatikanku. Errmm salah , gerakan tanganku.

"Hn?"

**"Alaude-niisan mengenalku…"** aku memegang dada Alaude-niisan. Aku memberikan kode kepada Alaude-niisan. **"Tapi aku tidak mengenal Alaude-niisan,"**

"Tsunayoshi, sudahlah itu tidak perlu," jawabnya. Andai sekarang aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, mungkin aku sudah meneriaki Alaude-niisan.

Aku menggeleng.

**"Bukan itu maksudku,"** aku memberikan kode lagi.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan," ucap Alaude-niisan menyerah. Aku menatap kedua mata Alaude-niisan yang berwarna biru terang.

"Aku…memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu dan menolongmu karena Giotto adalah temanku. Lalu, aku punya utang padanya. Kemudian…" Alaude-niisan menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Alaude-niisan melihat kearahku. "…tidak apa-apa," jawab Alaude-niisan. Setelah itu kulihat sikap Alaude-niisan langsung berubah. Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Alaude-niisan dengan niisan?

* * *

Aku memasuki apartemenku dan langsung menjatuhkan badanku diatas sofa Tidak salah lagi pemuda itu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi, dia bisu? Bagaimana bisa? Dan juga, aku menemukan handphone milik Tsunayoshi terjatuh saat ia berlari menghindariku. Aku memandangi hanphone _flip-top_ berwarna orange itu kemudain membukanya. Saat membuka Hp tersebut, aku dapat melihat wallpaper hp itu. Tidak tertarik dengan wallpaper hp itu, aku langsung membuka menu utama dan membuka gallery hp tersebut. Disana aku banyak melihat gambar yang menurutku tidak penting sama sekali. Dasar _herbivore _selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Aku terus memencet tombol 'next' sampai akhirnya aku menemukan gambar yang berbeda dari gambar sebelumnya.

Aku melihat foto seorang lelaki berambut kuning seperti mayonnaise sedang tidur pulas diatas sofa. Mataku membesar melihat foto di ponsel itu. Bukankah itu Alaude? Kenapa Sawada Tsunayoshi bisa mempunyai foto Alaude? Aku melihat tanggal foto itu diambil. Sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Alaude menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan foto ini diambil 3 tahun yang lalu, berarti 3 tahun yang lalu Alaude tinggal bersama Tsunayoshi. Lalu, mungkin saja… Tidak. Aku tidak mau berpikir seperti itu. Aku harus memastikannya lebih dulu.

* * *

GYAAAAA! Aku berteriak di dalam pikiranku. Aku baru menyadari ternyata hp – ku hilang. Garis bawahi, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bodoh, bodoh! Dan parahnya sekarang sudah pukul 11.00 AM.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya kepada Alaude-niisan. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, kemudian berjalan sekitar 50 cm agar dapat mencapai kamar Alaude-niisan.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian ia mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku membuka pintu kamar Alaude-niisan dengan perlahan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku dapat melihat Alaude-niisan duduk di meja belajarnya dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya di tambah dengan kacamata bacanya.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Alaude-niisan sembari melepas kacamatanya kemudian melihatku yang duduk di ranjangnya.

**"Aku…"** jelasku ragu.

"Hn, kenapa?" Tanya Alaude-niisan lagi.

**"Aku…menghilangkan handphoneku," **jelasku dengan menggunakan kode yang biasa kulakukan.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Alaude-niisan memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata, "Aku akan membelikan yang baru". Spontan aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau tidak mau kubelikan hanphone yang baru?" tebak Alaude-niisan. Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan Alaude-niisan. Aku tidak mau hanphone baru karena, di hanphone yang hilang itu, terdapat banyak sekali foto Alaude-niisan, dan tidak mungkin aku menyebutkan hal itu.

Aku diam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari handphone mu di tempat kau menjatuhkannya. Sedangkan kau tunggu saja," ucap Alaude-niisan, dan akhirnya mau mencarikan handphone-ku.

Aku tersenyum. **"Arigatou Alaude-niisan. Besok, aku mau ikut,"** ucapku.

"Baiklah," jawab Alaude-niisan. Aku tersenyum lagi. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar Alaude-niisan, kembali ke kamarku kemudian tidur.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esok harinya, kami pergi dari rumah jam 10 pagi. Alaude-niisan memutuskan pergi jam segitu karena keadaan kota jam segitu tidak terlalu ramai. Alaude-niisan sebenarnya tidak suka keramaian, tapi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu dan memilih untuk diam dan mencarikan hanphone-ku yang hilang.

Kami sampai di daerah taman kota Namimori, tempat aku menjatuhkan hanphone ku. Aku menunjukan tempatku saat aku ditabrak orang asing dan dompetku nyaris dicuri orang itu.

"Tsunayoshi, kau tunggu di bangku taman dulu ya. Biar kucari handphone mu," ucap Alaude-niisan sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat kami berada. Namun aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menuruti kata Alaude-niisan. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku taman itu.

* * *

Alaude membuka tutup flip-top handphone-nya dan menghubungi nomor seseorang. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang pria yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam. Pria itu sedang menempelkan handphone flip-top berwarna orange di telinganya. Handphone orange itu sangat familiar di matanya karena itu adalah handphone milik Tsunayoshi.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Alaude" ucap pria berambut hitam legam itu. Muka pria itu sangat mirip dengan Alaude, bahkan model rambutnya pun sama. Hanya beda warnanya, dan warna mata pria berambut hitam itu.

"Hn, apa kabar Kyoya – otoutou?" Tanya Alaude kepada pria berambut hitam yang berada didepannya itu, yang juga merupakan adik laki – laki nya.

* * *

- **To be continued -**

Oke Minna segitu dulu buat chappie 2 nya. Hope you like it. Mohon maaf apabila ad aide atau ada plot yang dikiranya nggak nyambung atau aneh dan mohon di Review.

**_Arrivederci… - _Yamamoto Reika -**


	3. Chapter 3: Once 7 years before

Silence

* * *

Summary : Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya akibat shock yang dialaminya saat berumur 15 tahun. Merasa kesepian karena kehilangan keluarganya, Alaude, mengaku dirinya sebagai teman kakaknya yang sudah meninggal bahwa ia akan hidup bersamanya dan membantunya mengembalikan suaranya.

Warning : Yaoi, het, suspense.

Genre : Drama, angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy, romance

Pairing : 1827, AG, 1896, A27, etc.

Disclaimer : KHR is not mine. Kalo saya yang punya KHR, 6927, 8018, DaeG udah saya bikin pair canon /duagh.

Note : REI MUNCUL DARI KUBANGAN TUGAS, HELL-YEAHH #ditimpuk maafkan atas kehiatusan Rei akibat WB selama *ngitung pake jari* kurang lebih HAMPIR setengah tahun *kalau nggak salah* maaf banget kalau chapter barunya pendek banget, Rei sudah berusaha pengen buat fic ini panjang, tapi apa daya cuma bisanya segini.

Enjooyyy..

* * *

_Chapter 3: Once upon a time, 7 years before _

…cerita kita dimulai sejak 7 tahun yang lalu dan berakhir dengan waktu yang sangat singkat…

**(Alaude)**

* * *

Aku melihati Kyoya yang berdiri beberapa centimeter dariku. Ia menyimpan handphone Tsunayoshi di dalam kantong jaket hitamnya. Untunglah aku menyuruh Tsunayoshi menunggu di taman. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusanku disini, kemudian mengembalikan handphone Tsunayoshi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal bersama Tsunayoshi?" tanyaku dengan nada tenang, masih memandangi saudara laki-laki ku itu.

"Aku melihat foto mu di handphone Sawada," jawabnya tenang. Tch, kenapa harus orang ini yang memungut handphone Tsunayoshi? Padahal lebih baik kalau handphone nya hilang atau rusak diinjak, atau dibuang orang.

"Walaupun kau melihat foto ku di handphone nya, belum tentu aku tinggal bersama Tsunayoshi kan?" ucapku lagi. Sial, aku benci mengakuinya kalau dia memang pintar. Yang kukhawatirkan…

"Makanya aku langsung menelponmu," jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama. "Kali ini aku yang ingin bertanya," ucap Kyoya dengan nada yang sedikit geram.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibu setelah kau pergi? Gara-gara kau, aku harus meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, kau tahu?" Kyoya memberikanku sederet pertanyaan. Aku tahu dia akan marah setelah aku pergi meninggalkan rumah. Tindakanku pasti dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan. Tapi, tapi…

"Kalau saja ibu tidak melakukan hal itu…" ucapku pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kyoya.

"Hn?" Kyoya kebingungan mendengar perkataanku.

"Kalau saja…" aku menghentikan ucapanku.

"Hn, ada apa? Apa kau masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Kyoya. Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengan kejadian itu, bodoh! Aku menyaksikannya sendiri jatuh dari gedung kelas 2 SMP Namimori, namun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh bodohnya diriku.

Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat senyumannya, hangatnya dirinya saat memelukku, kata-katanya saat dia bilang 'Ti Amo Alaude'.

* * *

_Sekarang Giotto sudah tidak ada. Hilang dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi._

* * *

Aku duduk dibangku taman yang ditunjuk oleh Alaude-niisan. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah membuat Alaude-niisan mencari handphone ku yang terjatuh ditengah keramaian kota. Padahal sudah pasti bahwa handphone itu akan hilang. Haruskah aku ke tempat Alaude-niisan dan mengajaknya pulang, dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan ku handphone.

"Pe-permisi," aku mendengar suara wanita dan dia berbicara kepadaku. Aku melihat seorang wanita berdiri di samping bangku taman yang kududuki. Wanita itu memiliki rambut ungu yang panjang se dadanya dengan matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Kemudian wanita cantik itu duduk disebelahku dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. "Arigatou," ucapnya lagi. Aku meraba saku-ku untuk mengeluarkan note book mini ku, dan sial aku lupa membawanya.

**"Douitashimashita,"** jawabku yang terpaksa menggunakan kode. Entah dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian kulihat ia merogoh tas yang dipangku dipahanya itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah note book mini berwarna cokelat dan sebuah bolpoin dan memberikannya kepadaku. "Silahkan tulis disini," ujarnya. Aku mengambilnya dan menulisnya di note book berwarna cokelat itu.

**"Douitashimashita,"** tulisku kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada wanita itu.

Dia tersenyum. "Namaku Rokudo Nagi, dan kau?" ujarnya kemudian menanyakan namaku.

**"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yoroshiku Rokudo-san,"** tulisku kemudian memberikannya kepadanya. Aku tersenyum. "Tidak usah memanggilku Rokudo-san, panggil aku Nagi saja," jawabnya. Hiee, memanggil seseorang yang baru saja kita temui beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bukankah itu aneh?

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tsunayoshi-san?" Tanya nya.

**"Aku menunggu seseorang,"** jawabku. Lalu Chrome-san tersenyum.

"Pasti dia orang yang berharga ya?" tebaknya. Lalu aku mengangguk.

**"Lalu Chrome-chan sedang apa disini?" **tanyaku.

Ia terdiam. Aku menarik lengan bajunya. Ia terkaget kemudian melihat kearahku.

"Ma – maaf, aku sedang melamun," ucapnya. Kupikir, Chrome sedang ada masalah atau...

**"Daijobu?"** tulisku. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil sedikit tersenyum masam.

* * *

**(Namimori, 7 tahun yang lalu) (Alaude's POV)**

Aku berbaring diatas atap gedung SMA Namimori. Disana susasananya lebih tenang dan terbebas dari keramaian.

Aku mencoba menutup mataku agar bisa tertidur sebentar saja.

"Ah, Alaude," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelahku dan aku tahu orang itu.

"Sawada Giotto ya?" tebakku. Dapat kurasakan Sawada Giotto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengarku memanggil namanya. "Jangan sok akrab memanggil namaku," ucapku ketus.

Sawada kemudian hanya tertawa menanggapi kata-kata ketus yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kenapa tidak?" ucapnya. "Kita kan teman sekelas?" sambungnya. Aku kaget mendengar kata-katanya. 'Teman sekelas' katanya? Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut didepanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian melihat kearahnya. "Sesukamu lah," ucapku.

* * *

Kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuanku dengan Giotto pertama kalinya tidak ada makna penting. Tapi, aku berani membuka diriku sedikit demi sedikit, dan itu kulakukan hanya kepada Giotto.

Aku menyengir dan kembali menatap Kyoya yang masih berdiri didepanku.

"Terus, tujuanmu datang kesini menemuiku, apa? Menyuruhku kembali ke rumah neraka itu, huh?" tebakku. Kulihat ekspresi wajah Kyoya berubah. Apa kata-kataku tadi membuatnya kesal?

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak perlu bertanya kan," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja pertemuan kita hari ini," ucapku sambil membalikkan punggungku. "Jangan pernah temui aku lagi," itu kata-kata terakhirku kepadanya.

Lalu Kyoya menarik kerah baju yang kukenakan dan menghantam pipi kiriku dengan tonfanya. Aku menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku akibat hantaman tonfa Kyoya. Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Kyoya yang memandangku penuh dengan kebencian.

Walaupun kami kakak beradik, kami seperti anjing dan kucing. Mungkin sejak kami berdua di dalam kandungan, kami memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa akur. Walaupun keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang memiliki adat yang kuat, tetap saja tidak ada formalitas diantara kami berdua.

Aku memandang Kyoya dengan sudut mataku. Aku berdiri dengan kedua tanganku kumasukkan ke kantong celanaku dan memandangi Kyoya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ini hari terakhir kita bertemu. Jangan pernah ganggu aku dan Tsunayoshi, kita punya urusan hidup masing-masing dan uruslah urusanmu terlebih dahulu," jelasku. Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama.

"Kau tidak akan kembali walau ayah sedang terbaring dirumah sakit dan ibu bersujud didepanmu agar kau kembali?" tanyanya.

Aku diam sejenak. "Ya," jawabku singkat. "Terserah kau mau mengataiku lelaki terdingin sejagad raya dan ibu mengancamku untuk menghapus namaku dari keluarga Hibari, aku tidak keberatan. Memang itu yang ingin kulakukan," jelasku panjang lebar, tanpa memedulikan sakit di pipi kiriku.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," ucpanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah sejauh ini? Sawada Tsunayoshi kah?"

Aku diam lagi. Aku merasakan hawa dingin membelai pipi kiriku yang sedang terluka, membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah. Aku memandang Kyoya dengan sudut mataku.

"Bukan Tsunayoshi, tapi…" aku diam sejenak. "Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu lah yang mengubahku,"

* * *

Aku diam selama perjalanan mengantar Chrome kembali ke rumahnya. _'Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?'_ Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA. Saat itu kalau tidak salah ada seseorang yang bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung kelas 3. Apa hubungan kejadian itu dengan Alaude? Pikirku. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat mengemudi karena pertanyaan yang melintas dikepalaku ini.

"Kyoya apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chrome dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Siapa yang kau temui tadi?" tanyanya lagi. Aku benci karena cewek selalu ingin mencampuri urusan 'kekasih'nya, apa aku tidak boleh punya privasi?

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku lagi dengan singkat dan dingin. Aku mempercepat laju kendaraanku hingga aku bisa tidak melihat wajahnya lagi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis dan tidak bisa berbicara," Chrome mulai berbicara tentang hal yang tadi dilakukannya saat dia menungguku di bangku taman. "…namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi," ucapnya menyebutkan nama yang SANGAT familiar ditelingaku. Sentak aku langusng menghentikan mobilku secara mendadak disamping jalan.

Tunggu. Jadi Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak bisa berbicara? Kalimat itu terus terngiang ditelingaku. Apa kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu menyangkut Sawada Tsunayoshi? Tidak pasti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan Tsunayoshi, pikirku.

"Chrome, turun!" perintahku. Chrome sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang kuperintahkan. "Aku mau kembali ke kantor," ucapku lagi. Kulihat dia menghela nafas kemudian mengecup pipi kiriku sebelum akhirnya turun.

Ia melihatku dari kaca mobil yang tidak kututup. "Jaga dirimu ya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," ucapnya sebelum aku menutup kaca jendela mobil dan kemudian, aku memutar balik mobilku, meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

Tsunayoshi membersihkan luka dipipi kiriku akibat hantaman dari tonfa Kyoya. Dia sangat khawatir ketika aku kembali menjemputnya di bangku taman karena pipiku bengkak. Lalu ia membawaku ke panti asuhan Yorozuya dan menangani lukaku disana.

Aku melihat kedua pasang mata caramel Tsunayoshi yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, jadi jangan menangis," ucapku. Merasa kesal, Tsuna memukul pipiku yang terluka saat ia mau menempelkan plester diatas kapas yang menutupi luka memarku. Aku meringis kesakitan saat ia memukul luka memarku.

"Aaa, Alaude membuat Tsunayoshi menangis LAGI," ucap salah seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas, memberi penekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

Aku memandanginya dari sudut mataku. "Sejak kapan aku pernah membuat Tsunayoshi menangis?" tanyaku pada si pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Fran.

"Ah maaf, aku salah," Fran meminta maaf dengan nadanya yang datar. Aku menahan amarahku untuk tidak menghajar si pemuda kodok ini.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke Tsuna yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya begitu khawatir. Padahal ini hanya luka ringan.

"Tsunayoshi," ucapku pelan sembari mengelus rambut cokelatnya. Kemudian ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku.

**"Kenapa bisa terluka begini?" **Tanyanya khawatir. Aku tidak mungkin menjawab hal yang sebenarnya.

"Yang penting aku baik-baik saja kan?" jawabku. Tsunayoshi masih memandangiku dengan kedua mata karamelnya yang besar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Mungkin aku terdengar jahat berbohong kepada Tsunayoshi. Mungkin Tsunayoshi menganggap aku lebih jahat lagi jika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa yang membunuh Kakaknya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bersuara adalah aku.

_to be coninued._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


End file.
